


Spiritual light

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccoli Hobbit [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Merry avverte che Gandalf il bianco è diventato qualcosa di molto meno umano e più spirituale, ma Pipino non comprende totalmente la sua riflessione.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Merry e Pipino, Gandalf Il BiancoPrompt:pioggia di luce





	Spiritual light

Spiritual light

Steppa distesa dentro il mio   
Occhio dell' anima   
Pioggia di luce bianca che   
Mi accecherà

Merry allungò le gambe e il letto di foglie secche sotto di lui scricchiolò, infilò i piedi ricoperti dalla peluria castana sotto una foglia aranciata. Pipino si mise su un fianco, si puntellò con il gomito spezzando in più frammenti una foglia rossa e appoggiò la guancia liscia sulla mano.

“Pensi che diventeremo mai come Gandalf?” domandò. Merry chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Non credo che lui sia diventato in quel modo da solo, c’è qualcosa di più in lui. Non è di certo l’uomo che abbiamo conosciuto” rispose. Pipino si voltò e si mise a faccia in su, sentiva di sottofondo i fruscii in hentese.

“Stai parlando del fatto che sembra brillare di luce propria?” chiese. Piegò le ginocchia e alzò le gambe. Merry riaprì gli occhi, una ciocca riccioluta si era adagiata sulla sua guancia.

“Luce bianca, Pipino. Irradia a un modello che credo non possa venire da un semplice uomo” spiegò. Pipino si alzò seduto e incrociò le braccia.

“Beh Merry, penso che capiremo cos’è solo quando sarà il momento” sussurrò mesto. Merry si alzò seduto a sua volta e gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

“Io credo che qualcosa in noi sia già cambiato, sento qualcosa di diverso dentro di me dopo quella pioggia di luce bianca” disse per incoraggiarlo.

“Basta che non resti accecato” ribatté il  _parente_.   
  



End file.
